Tell Me You're Kidding
by EgyptianLuvvah
Summary: Ano…what’s your name?”“Oh, I’m so sorry, Zoe Kaye.” Sakuno's having a bad day, and it just got worse. The new who is her new friend seems to know Ryoma. And she's his friend? Wait...this can't be right. RyoSaku OC No MarySues.rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, this is my first story, BUT DON'T RUN AWAY!!!!! There is a first time for everything. This is going to be a RyoSaku story so if you don't like, walk away. And my Japanese sucks, so please correct me if, I mean, when I am wrong.**

**Warning: This will have an OC but she won't be with Ryoma, and this may be a song fic. But I promise: NO MARY-SUES.**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on, we all know I don't and never will never own PoT.**

**Now on with the story.**

_Tell Me You're Kidding_

_Chapter 1_

Sakuno was having a bad day.

No, the worst day of her _life_.

First, she tripped and sprained her ankle on an attempt to actually get passing marks in Gym the other day, so she had to walk on crutches. Also, Ryoma and walked – No, _carried_ her home, so now his fan girls were trying to kill her. And since she was on crutches, it would be next to impossible to run away from them. Looks like Tomoka was going to have extra glare duty today.

To add more to her troubles, Sumire took her to the hospital to get the ankle checked up on, and it seemed everybody and their mama was up in there. Was it the national holiday "Hurt yourself in any way shape or form" day. Even though she didn't know about it, she ended up participating. They line was so long she wasn't in bed until like 2:00am.

So now she was trying to get dressed and do her hair at the same time.

"Sakuno," her grandmother yelled, "Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Hai Oba-san."

She rushed down the stairs and frantically looked for her crutches.

"Sakuno, I have them right here." Sumire said holding up the said ogjects.

"Arigatou oba-san."

"Now hurry up and get in the car Sakuno, unless you want to walk to school."

Sumire was driving her to school for the next the week or so, just until her ankle healed. There was no way she would ever let Sakuno walk to school with a hurt foot by herself.

When they arrived at school the first thing Sakuno heard was, "**SAKUNOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!**"

Tomoka rushed over to her friend.

"Hi Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said brightly.

"Oh My God, you are soooo lucky!"

"Why?"

"Ryoma-sama carried you home!"

Sakuno blushed. "A-Ano…Ryoma-kun was just being nice, h-he only d-did it because no o-one else w-was there."

But Tomoka didn't seem to hear her. "That is so romantic. Our prince carrying you away in the sunset." She sighed. "I'm so jealous of you." She pouted.

"N-No way!" she said frantically waving her hands in a no sign. "Ryoma-kun doesn't like me like that."

"Whatever you say Sakuno-chan." Then she looked around noticing no one else was there.

"KYAAA!!!! We better hurry up or we'll be late, come on Sakuno!"

When they reached the classroom, they actually had a few minutes left so Tomoka decided to ask about Sakuno's ankle.

"It's nothing big," she started. "Just a little sp-" But was cut off when Tomoka screamed **"RYOMA-SAMA!!!!"**

The Prince had just entered the classroom seconds before the bell rang.

"Ohayou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said softly.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment then stopped and said, "How's your ankle?"

To say Sakuno was surprised was an understatement. She immediately started blushing.

"I-It's just f-fine. It w-was o-only a little s-sprain. A-Arigatou for taking m-me home yesterday."

Ryoma shrugged then smirked. "How did you sprain your ankle anyway?"

Sakuno then put Clifford to shame. "I t-tripped over a h-hurdle in g-gym class."

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki." Then walked to his seat.

During the English lesson Sakuno could barely concentrate. Since she stepped out the car this morning, she could feel glares piercing her back.

So now instead of memorizing the different types of "there", she was memorizing an escape route that would get her to her next class on time, and unharmed.

When the bell rang, Sakuno bolted out of her seat to get a head start to her next.

During the day, she managed to avoid any mishap and hobbled to each class safe and sound. Until lunch that is.

As she was walking to lunch, she decided to go to the bathroom, because with her avoid-all-crazy-fan-girls schedule, she would not have another opportunity all day.

While she was washing her hands a few girls walked in, then a few more. They were huddled in a group whispering. Sakuno wasn't paying attention, just working on her "after lunch" escape plan when one of the girls grabbed her.

"Ano...I need to get to lunch. Could you please let go." But even as she said that, she knew they did not intend to let go.

One of the girls, who was probably the leader, said, "Stop with the little miss innocent act. We all know you've been getting all personal with Ryoma-sama."

They started to back her up against the wall. _What am I supposed to do now? _Sakuno thought.

Just then, the door opened and a girl who looked about her age stepped in. _No not another one!_ Sakuno was really scared now. She was injured and couldn't run away, and now crazy fan girls were attacking her.

But the girl just looked between Sakuno and the band of girls surrounding her then laughed.

"It looks like I stepped in a little meeting or something. I'll just another bathroom or something. Only I would interrupt a meeting on my first day. Man, sometimes I wonder if I was dropped as a baby or something." Then walked out.

Sakuno was crestfallen. Everybody else was probably at lunch, and her only means of escape just walked out the door. She knew this was the worst day of her life.

"Sorry for that little interruption _Sakuno-chan._" The girl sneered. Then the look on her face was replaced with a glare. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up." Then she raised her hand as if to slap her when the door opened again. It was the same girl from before.

Her voice was low and dangerous. "I'm not an idiot. I knew what you were doing the moment I stepped through this door. I thought about if I should get someone or take care of this myself. It would probably take to long for someone to come so I'm going to deal with it."

The leader of the group looked amused. "What's a little freshman going to do about it."

The girl at the door raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the principle and the school board would like to hear about a group of girls cornering an already injured pupil in the bathroom."

Then she said, "Plus, I have a photographic memory, it would be quite easy to describe each and every one of your faces."

Each of the girls backed away from Sakuno and headed through the door.

The leader was the last one out. "Don't get to personal again Sakuno." Then walked out.

Once they were gone, the girl rushed over. "Daijoubu?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Hai, they didn't do anything to me."

The girl smiled in relief.

Sakuno then got a good look at her.

She had long legs, and was about an inch or two taller than she was. She was pretty, but not beautiful. If she tried she could be even prettier. She had dark brown hair that looked black, dark brown eyes, and a few round scars could be seen on the side of her legs. Sakuno could tell she liked to run.

"Dude, I thought I was going to be to late." Then she laughed. "Man, I wonder if they could tell I was lying about the photographic memory."

"You were?" Sakuno was amazed. "I couldn't tell." Then she looked downcast.

"I wish I could lie that well."

The other girl laughed again. "Practice makes perfect!"

"Ano…what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Zoe Kaye." She put out her hand, "What's yours?"

Sakuno shook it gratefully "Sakuno Ryuzaki desu."

Then Zoe stepped back, opened up the door, and motioned her out. "We better hurry up if we want to eat before lunch is over."

While they were heading to the canteen, Sakuno stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakuno blushed.

"Ano…you're not Japanese, are you?"

She giggled.

"No. My dad is here for some doctors meeting for new technology. Something to do with robots."

Then she added, "I'm going to school because I said I needed to brush up on my Japanese, and the meeting thingy is long and he's staying about a month later since I said I always wanted to go to Japan."

Sakuno nodded, "I didn't mean to be rude or anything it's just that…" she blushed and trailed off.

Zoe started to giggle again. "I know I'm a little dark to be Japanese."

Then they continued walking.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that up front."

During this whole day, they all just decided to leave it alone."

"Gomenasai!" _Great, she just saved you, and now you offend her. Sakuno no baka!_

"No, no! I'm glad that you did. It feels nice to know at least one person isn't looking at you funny."

After lunch while they were walking down the people filled hallway Zoe suddenly asked.

"What did you do to make those girls so mad."

Sakuno did her famous fire hydrant impression.

"I hurt my ankle so…so Ryoma-kun carried me home. And they don't like it when anybody who isn't in the fan-club gets to close."

Zoe snorted. "They're just haters." She mumbled. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened. "Who did you say carried you home." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was really confused now.

"I thought so."

"Ano… is everything okay…"

She looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about me, you're the one on crutches. I was just thinking, I do it all the time."

Just then, they heard a sound that made their ears ring.

"**RYOMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They both looked up to see the said person standing about seven meters in front of them looking irritated.

Zoe stopped, stared, and then pushed through the crowd until she reached him.

They stared at each other for about 5 seconds then she threw her arms around his neck and cried, "I missed you so much koibito!"

Yep, this defiantly the worst day of her life.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if this chapter was too long. The rest of them I'll try to keep in the 1,000 range. Also, sorry for the bad Japanese, I'm pitiful T.T. **

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those people who reviewed and/or read, I'm touched T.T. I'm having writers block, so the next chapter may take awhile.**

**Here's another chapter!**

_Chapter 2_

Ryoma was really irritated now. His senpai-taichi kept on teasing him about Sakuno, and now some girl he had never seen in his whole life was clinging to him as if her life depended on it!

Wait…what did she call him?

_Koibito…that sounds familiar._ Ryoma was racking his brains to find an answer when the girl just ran off.

"Che, worthless girl" He muttered under his breath.

Ryoma was so preoccupied with trying to figure out why what she said sounded familiar, that he didn't notice everybody was staring at him, including a pigtail braided girl.

It was during math when it hit him!

The only girl he knew that called him that was…wait!

His mind was racing_. That would be impossible! Why would she be up in Japan? She couldn't have moved here. No one in her family knew how to speak Japanese but her, and she knew only the Little bit of Japanese _I _taught her! Which included koibito…_

Ryoma was interrupted from his thoughts when the bell rang.

During practice, Ryoma was distracted and everyone could tell.

Oishi ran up to Tezuka worriedly.

"Tezuka, what's wrong with Echizen."

"I don't know. But it must be pretty bad to affect him this much."

Oishi nodded, "But whatever it is, someone should talk to him."

"No." Oishi looked confused.

"Nani?"

"He'll figure it out on his own. He wouldn't like it if we fussed over him."

"Your right," he sighed.

"I just hope he solves it soon."

"Hn."

Ryoma was thinking hard on who it could be when a commotion was started on the court.

Eiji was bouncing around somebody asking random questions. Whomever it was seemed to be entertained by his antics.

Curiosity got the best of him so he walked over.

"Nya! Who's the cute girl? What's your name nya? Are you new? Where did you come from? How old are you nya? Are you going to be-?"

"Eiji, calm down" Oishi said. "I think she's on overload."

Just then she saw Ryoma.

"Koibito, do you know who I am now?"

He stared then said, "Zoe?"

Zoe grinned like mad then gave him a huge hug (A/N: Prepare for OOC-ness!) and he hugged her back(!).

When they pulled apart, Momo put him in a headlock.

"Looks like our little Ochibi has grown up!" He wiped fake tears out of his eyes. "So young, so young."

Zoe looked at Momo weirdly, "What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Fshuuuu don't worry about him, Porcupine head is just a baka."

"NANI!? You wanna fight Mamushi!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hey you two, cut it out!" Oishi was definitely not in the mood.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yup." They all chorused.

She looked around and said, "Ano…who exactly are you guys."

"We're the Seigaku Regulars!" Momo piped up.

"And I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo."

The rest of the regulars proceeded to introduce themselves.

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro, fuku-buchou of the tennis team."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Inui Sadaharu, ii data."

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Kaidoh Kaoru, fshuuu…"

"Ano…I-I'm…" Fuji hands him a racket. "**BURNING!!!! I'M KAWAMURA TAKASHI!!! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME TAKA BABY!"** Fuji took the racket out of his hand, "That's enough now, Taka."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou." So straight and to the point.

She bowed to everyone. "Arigatou for the introduction but, can someone show me to the track sign-up please."

"Why don't you just stay here and play a match or two."

"Yeah, we have to see how well Ochibi's girlfriend knows how to play, nya!"

"Hold up a second. There are two things wrong with that statement, first of all, I'm _not_ his girlfriend. Second, I don't play tennis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know, this took forever, but the rest of my updates won't take this long…hopefully. And of course I would like to take the time of all the people who reviewed, your feedback really helps!**

**P.S. Koibito means boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT…Sad but true.**

_Chapter 3_

"Nani!?" they all chorused together, well most of them, you know which ones.

"The chance of Echizen having a close family friend that is not involved in tennis in some way is only 7 percent." Inui was flipping through his notebook like crazy, trying to figure out what had gone wrong in his precious data, but he wasn't the confused one, everybody else looked the fishes.

"Technically, you're correct," she said.

"We really aren't close anymore. I only knew him because are families knew each other and instead of hiring a babysitter when they went out, they sent my sisters and me over to his house and Nanako looked after us." She couldn't help but send a couple of hostile glares in his direction. She was only happy to see him because she hadn't seen him in years, and it was relieving to see a familiar face in a whole new school.

"So…you don't play tennis?" Momo asked dumbly.

"Fshuuuuu, of course not baka."

"Why you little—"

"Come on guys not right now."

But neither Ryoma nor Zoe were paying attention to the argument that was going on next to them, they were only paying attention to each other. And they both had the same thought going through their heads.

_You haven't changed a bit._

Okay, well…Ryoma's more along the lines of: _Che, I can't believe I was actually happy to see her for even one second. She's still as annoying as usual and doesn't like tennis._

While Zoe's was: _What a butt-wipe, can't even give a decent hello. Should have known he would still be a little brat. Aw man…now I have to take a shower, I'm covered in his sweat. _

But Momo had to interrupt their thoughts with another question.

"So uh…who exactly are you?" Which resulted in smacking of heads.

"Okay, since you didn't seem to get it the first time I guess it won't kill me to go into detail. Me and Ryoma use to be friends, not so much anymore. And I'm definitely not his girlfriend because I would never date a brat like him. I have standards, and that does not include someone who is practically legally a midget." That got a few snickers which earned a death-glare from Ryoma.

"You kind of sort of get it now?"

"Yeah, but why were you calling him koibito then."

She started fidgeting and Ryoma could help but smirk. Even after all this time she still called him by that nickname.

_Flashback_

_Ryoma and another girl who seemed about five, were sitting across each other on a colorful rug._

"_What's this one mean Ryoma?" the little girl said with big inquiring eyes. She seemed to be very interested in the words written in front of her. One of these words caught her eye as she ran her hand over the paper._

"_Come on Ryoma, tell me!"_

_He looked at her with a dull gaze and gave her a simple answer._

"_No."_

_She looked absolutely crushed. Her eyes started to water as she returned his gaze._

"_Fine." He couldn't have her crying; Rinko might get mad and take away his Ponta privileges, or worse, tennis. He always saw her take away magazines Nanjirou, so she would probably take away his stuff too._

"_Boyfriend."_

"…_Um…"_

"_It means boyfriend."_

"_Oh, okay _koibito_."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_She shook her head. "From now on, I'm calling you koibito."_

"_No way!"_

_End of Flashback_

Ryoma smirked as he thought of that memory. _Che, I guess you don't hate me that much then._

"It was just a nickname…so don't make anything out of it. I just have to get out of the habit. You know what they say: Old habits die hard."

Than she left, obviously not wanting to touch base on that subject anymore. It was weird for her to talk about her and Ryoma's relationship since they hadn't seen each other in forever, and she missed him. Even if it was only a little she still missed him. And it she had to admit, it hurt that he couldn't open up to her, not even for ten minutes to tell what's been going on for the last few years.

Zoe took one last look back. As she did she realized something that stopped her in her tracks. She still cared about the brat, even though most of the time he was a total butt-hole. What a kick in the head.

_You have got to be kidding me._

**Someone requested it, so next chapter is going to basically be about how Sakuno messed up her foot. And I promise, it won't take so long for the next update. And make sure you click that little purple button and review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay…I know I haven't updated in like years almost…but…well…I had my reasons!! So please don't shoot me!!

Now that that's cleared up, two things.

I am starting over because I have no plot, and after NaNaWriMo, I found out how important that is.

I am sick, sick, sick, sick, and even sicker of people calling Zoe a Mary Sue. Personally, I don't think it's even possible to tell if someone's a Mary Sue or not until you're actually into the story. I don't pass judgment until I actually know something about them.

But hey, every girl OC seems a little Mary Sue-ish in the beginning. So I am going to work very hard to make her seem…real. I might use a friend of mine or something…

And lastly, thank you very, very much to all of my reviewers and anybody who read. My new story is going to be the same, but different, and I'm going to change her name because every time I hear Zoe, I think Zoey 101, and who wants that?

Oh, and sorry about breaking my promise in the last chapter. It won't happen again…hopefully.

See you later until next time!

Egyptianlover


End file.
